


深蓝（6）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（6）

有人说，人在死前会回忆自己的一生。那么坐在质证桌前则是被迫回忆自己的一生，似乎连情绪和思维都被倒退回那个时候。  
“萨维林先生，你从未做过任何事情影响到公司声誉甚至严重损害到公司吗？”

 

马克并不仇视丹尼尔，丹尼尔或许比他强壮，比他更有吸引力，但他和温克尔沃斯兄弟不同，他和自己是同类人。在成为四骑士之前他只是一个流浪魔术师，人气有限而影响不足。他不相信丹尼尔只是为了正义加入魔眼。他想要的是一个能施展才华的生存环境，就像马克创建Facebook，他无法进入终极俱乐部，于是他自己办了一个。  
令他生气的是爱德华多的注意力总不在他身上，却能分给丹尼尔。Facebook绝对是比抢劫银行更好的魔术。爱德华多在他一开始为Facebook编程时就不在他身边，而是忙于参加凤凰俱乐部可笑的入会仪式，他甚至在爱德华多质问他禁止令的事时强调Facebook是他的来责备爱德华多对Facebook的关注太少，结果他对此毫无反应。  
在失去艾瑞卡时他很愤怒，于是建了facemash.  
在失去爱德华多时他会做什么？  
或许做了一个惊人的计划，里面有很多细节涉及违法犯罪，比如在爱德华多的宿舍安装监控，又比如入侵一些网站来收集丹尼尔和魔眼的资料。

 

爱德华多回到宿舍，他想也有可能是他看错了，丹尼尔没必要躲着他。他取出卡片放在台灯下加热，这是他们在新奥尔良用的招数，他紧张且兴奋，同时安慰自己也许什么都不会出现，那没什么，只是生活又回归正常……  
他看到卡片上有新的字迹显现，是一个车站储存箱的序号和密码。他几乎跳起来，转了个圈，然后坐回床上。他太激动了，这种类似特工电影的剧情可不是时常能发生的，他需要去找那个储物箱，现在就去。

 

安全屋  
丹尼尔百无聊赖地看着杰克教梅里特玩牌，梅里特总是有令人佩服的自信，连丹尼尔也比之不及。亨莉知道他这么想一定会纠正他，他是自负。  
手机屏幕亮起，常年静音的魔术师看向四周，确定没人注意到才把手机揣进兜里，站起来戴上帽子。  
“我出去一趟。”  
梅里特继续把牌丢到半空，杰克在纠正他的姿势，没有回应他。

 

丹尼尔去了艾略特，他不能把爱德华多带去安全屋，于是这里成了最安全的地方（FBI最顶尖的探员也不会想到他来这里）。  
他几乎是迫不及待地把爱德华多压在床上接吻，他们已经很久没见了，在亨莉也离开后丹尼尔更是寂寞，他们要躲避通缉甚至不能和外人接触。爱德华多搂着他的脖子回吻，在短暂的间隙贴着他的嘴唇问他杰克怎么样了。  
“你确定要在床上问其他男人？”丹尼尔冰冷的手从衣摆滑进去。  
“喂。”爱德华多笑着表示不满，“你知道我在问什么。”  
“他还活着。”  
“谢天谢地。”  
“但是亨莉走了。”  
“什么？”  
丹尼尔吻了一下他的唇，这次没有深入。  
“亨莉不想做了，魔眼就让她离开了。”  
“哦—”爱德华多捏了捏他的手，轻声问，“你还好吗？”  
没人这么问过他，除非为了打趣。丹尼尔没有回答，他抱着爱德华多坐在床上，笑着摇头。  
“你可以告诉我。”爱德华多低下脸，头顶着丹尼尔的肩膀说。  
“我们都知道我们为什么会这样。”  
爱德华多抬起头，如出一辙的深蓝色眼睛，他不说话了。  
“没关系。”  
丹尼尔吻他的脖颈，舌背贴着动脉舔舐，牙齿摩擦让爱德华多颤栗。他吻住一小块皮肤用力吮吸，在上面留下一个红印。一只手数着脊椎攀上胸口，拇指剐蹭着乳首，爱德华多呻吟，收紧了环住脖子的胳膊。  
“你愿不愿意……”丹尼尔攥着他的手腕推开他，他碰到什么冰凉的金属，是一副手铐。  
“那也是我来拷你吧，通缉犯先生。”爱德华多笑道。  
“哦，可是现在有个小偷偷走了我的心，警察先生要不要抓他呢？”  
这是多古老的情话，早被各色人物说了个遍，但他还是硬了。爱德华多咬着嘴唇，把手腕送上去。“啪嗒”两声，丹尼尔把他拷在了床头，手法娴熟，不知是不是做过很多遍。  
“手铐是魔术师的必修课。”丹尼尔用手指背面抚摸他的脸颊，眼神专注，像是被深深迷住了。  
“还有什么？”爱德华多眼尖地看到丹尼尔兜里露出的握柄。  
“皮鞭和束带，你想用吗？”他上下打量着爱德华多，最后把目光聚焦在他下身的隆起，“我们从哪个开始？”  
他看到爱德华多的兴奋，尽管他咬住嘴唇紧张地瞪着自己，身体的反应却符合预期。  
“放开我。”爱德华多拽了拽手铐。  
“你知道，对于一些爱好者来说这句话是情趣。”  
爱德华多瞪他：“我不是爱好者。”  
“很多人在尝试之前都不是。”丹尼尔慢条斯理地取出皮鞭。是较短的细长的一款，会在身上留下刀锋一样的划痕，动作轻些愈合得很快。  
“解开衬衫。”  
他把皮鞭的两头都握在手里，用它贴着爱德华多的脸颊勾勒出轮廓，抬起他的下巴，然后迅速向下在胸前划出一道细痕。  
操。爱德华多在心里骂道，他感觉自己的身体更加亢奋，但是他需要抚慰。  
“别摸，乖孩子。”丹尼尔握住他没被禁锢的手，放到嘴边亲吻。指尖的老茧摩擦着手心，传来痒痒的感觉。  
“让我摸……这不公平。”爱德华多想挣脱他的手，但是力气不够大。真倒霉，他明明看上去比马克强不了多少。爱德华多抬起上身去吻他，为一闪而过的念头感到无措。  
“过一会儿。”丹尼尔用鞭子挡住他，“帮我解开裤子。”  
他从进来就没脱过衣服，这时候还裹着风衣，身体燥热起来。爱德华多单手扯开他的腰带，舔了下嘴唇，把手伸进裤子里。滚烫的器官早已胀大。丹尼尔扶着他的肩膀微微含胸，那只手熟练的抚慰让他也有点吃不消，他瞥到爱德华多不怀好意的笑，俯身用力吻上他的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头侵占了口腔，爱德华多被他吻得头晕，不得不松开手。  
“混蛋。”爱德华多在唇齿分离的时候低声说。  
“我是，所以才能和你在一起不是吗？”  
爱德华多哑声，他看着丹尼尔，有什么东西就要从胸口喷薄而出。  
“抬起来。”丹尼尔解开他的裤子，爱德华多顺从地抬臀让他把西装裤连着内裤一起褪下来。  
“你是不是只有西装。”丹尼尔怀疑，“永远都是三件套。”  
“有休闲装。”爱德华多说。难道你指望商学院的人穿牛仔裤T恤的吗？他不是学商但也差不多。  
丹尼尔的鞭子在两腿之间游走，爱德华多知道他不会这么做但还是本能地夹紧双腿。  
“放松。”丹尼尔掰开他的腿，鞭梢划过大腿内侧，爱德华多绷紧了肌肉。  
“不要。”  
他扬起半边嘴角，然后飞快地在乳首下方扬起一鞭。  
爱德华多呜咽了一声，他喘着气，摇头：“摸我。”  
丹尼尔握住他的阴茎上下撸动，然后翻出润滑油和安全套。  
“不用。”爱德华多摇头。  
丹尼尔抬头看着他。  
“不用安全套。”  
丹尼尔用力握了一下，他轻呼一声，抗议道：“轻点。”  
“我现在才是警察。”丹尼尔反驳。爱德华多把手铐摇得“哗哗”响：“警官先生，快一点行吗？”  
丹尼尔把润滑剂倒在手上，直接挤进两根手指，爱德华多猛地夹紧，红了眼眶。  
“操你。”  
丹尼尔笑了，在他稍稍放松的时候又伸进第三根手指。  
“现在是谁操谁？”  
爱德华多闭上眼睛，事情有点过了，他几乎要射了，这太丢脸了。  
丹尼尔的鞭子刮过乳尖，那里已经红透，还能感到轻微疼痛，就像淋在虫咬伤口上的药水。  
他射了出来，身体瘫软下来，靠着床板。高潮过后，悬空手臂的失血感更加严重，丹尼尔打开了手铐，他环住丹尼尔的脖子，让他进来。  
“真的要这么做？”  
“你有性病？”  
“没有。”  
“进来。”爱德华多催促。  
“你才是该听话的那个。”丹尼尔抬起他的腿顶进去，爱德华多下意识地想要抓他头发，才想起来他换了发型，这种缺失感让他难受。  
“我不会总是给你想要的。”丹尼尔说。他用力抽插，让爱德华多发出呻吟，吻他胸口的伤痕，然后亲吻他，淡淡的铁锈味在唇齿间弥漫。  
衬衫还挂在胳膊上，他连裤子都没有脱下来。呢绒外套摩擦着肉体，带来微妙的瘙痒，爱德华多又硬了。

 

马克用抽纸擦干净身下和手上的精液。他面无表情地看着屏幕上相拥的两人，丹尼尔再次插入，2号镜头正对着爱德华多的侧脸，他的呻吟从高质量立体声耳机中传来，就像近在耳边。马克扶着桌子，他或许该关掉电脑，但有些东西在大脑里叫嚣着继续。多巴胺和荷尔蒙才是元凶。他漫无目的地任思绪飘飞。  
爱德华多的声音低哑，不设防的身体任人玩弄。他让丹尼尔射在他里面，然后闭上眼睛摸他的脸。  
“摸我。”爱德华多轻声说。  
马克咬住牙关，但下身还是硬了。  
“不要，操！”   
马克伸手握住自己的阴茎，他控制不了，他只能想象爱德华多在他的身下，那些伤痕只能是他留下的。  
丹尼尔扣着爱德华多的手不让他反抗，然后把他顶弄到说不出完整的话。他用吻安抚他，然后侵犯他，占有他。爱德华多几乎把他一年份的脏话都说完了。  
“混蛋。”  
这是他说过最多的，马克想。他喘着粗气看着爱德华多翻身让丹尼尔从后面进入。

 

“够了。”爱德华多的声音夹着哽咽，但他没有泪水，也没哭出来。  
他转过身，骑在丹尼尔身上，把他压在下面。然后缓缓地坐下去。丹尼尔两手掐着他的腰带动他上下起伏。  
“看我。”丹尼尔说。  
爱德华多的棕色眼睛深黯又透明，看向他时多了几分沉重的哀痛。  
“叫我的名字。”  
爱德华多张嘴，却无法发声。  
丹尼尔看着他棕色的眼睛操他：“你做不到，对吗？”  
爱德华多侧头想避开他的视线，却被他抓住头发向他身上拽去。一下子进得很深，他难以抑制地呜咽，攥紧床单。  
“舒服吗？”丹尼尔问。  
他们交错的身体紧贴着对方，在丹尼尔的过去中，没有哪一刻如此渴望亲密关系。  
“你都知道，是吗？”爱德华多的声音含糊粘糯几乎带上哭腔，他望着他，是渴求救赎的孩子。  
丹尼尔笑了一下，宽慰又深情：“我知道。”

 

丹尼尔和马克是同类，爱德华多才是温克尔沃斯兄弟那边的，但他爱上了马克，就注定要走向不一样的道路。  
或许马克也爱着他，这才是更糟糕的事。


End file.
